Hemerocallis hybrida/Daylily.
cv. xe2x80x98When My Sweetheart Returnsxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis plant of the dormant type, and hereinafter is referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98When My Sweetheart Returnsxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program which had as its objective the creation of a new Daylily cultivar that is intended for use as attractive ornamentation in the landscape.
The cross that resulted in the production of the new cultivar of the present invention was carried out in a controlled environment during July, 1993, at Bridgeton, N.J., U.S.A. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new cultivar was the xe2x80x98Janice Brownxe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States) which displays bright pink flowers with a rose eye zone having a diameter of approximately 12 cm and fragile tepals that lack resistance to sunlight.
The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new cultivar was the xe2x80x98Pink Recurrencexe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States) which displays pink flowers with a red eye zone and fragile tepals that lack resistance to sunlight. Each of the parent plants is registered with the American Hemerocallis Society.
The parentage of the new cultivar of the present invention can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Janice Brownxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Pink Recurrencexe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plantlets were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. A number of such plants were transplanted into the field at Bridgeton, N.J., U.S.A. during May 1994. Selective study during June 1996 resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new cultivar.
It was found that the new Hemerocallis cultivar of the present invention is of the dormant type and:
(a) Forms attractive light creamy-lemon flowers having a rose-colored eye zone, substantial substance, and a funnel-shaped form,
(b) Possesses a long blooming season with substantially continuous blooming,
(c) Exhibits a propensity to readily display a plurality of fans, and
(d) Readily forms a plurality of scapes per fan over the flowering season.
The xe2x80x98When My Sweetheart Returnsxe2x80x99 cultivar resembles some well-known cultivars, such as the xe2x80x98Stella D"" Oroxe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Happy Returnsxe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States) in the sense that it commonly possesses an extremely long and substantially continuous blooming season of up to approximately 105 days in USDA Hardiness Zone No. 7. Such blooming commonly begins during mid-June and commonly ends during early to mid-October. This compares to a bloom period of less than about 30 days for over 99 percent of the hybrid Daylilies that are known to the inventor.
As indicated, xe2x80x98When My Sweetheart Returnsxe2x80x99 exhibits attractive light creamy-lemon flowers with a rose-colored eye zone that readily can be distinguished from the orange-yellow flowers of the xe2x80x98Stella D"" Oroxe2x80x99 cultivar and the medium yellow flowers of the xe2x80x98Happy Returnsxe2x80x99 cultivar. To the best of the knowledge of the originator xe2x80x98When My Sweetheart Returnsxe2x80x99 is the first long and substantially continuous blooming Daylily having light creamy-lemon flowers with a rose-colored eye zone.
The new cultivar can form up to 6 to 7 or more fans per year. This compares to approximately 6 to 8 fans per year for the xe2x80x98Stella D"" Oroxe2x80x99 cultivar and the xe2x80x98Happy Returnsxe2x80x99 cultivar. Most Daylily cultivars form only approixmately 2 to 3 fans per year. Also, the new cultivar commonly forms several scapes per fan during the flowering season, unlike most Daylilies that commonly produce only one scape per fan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by division was initially carried out on Sep. 16, 1996 at Bridgeton, N.J., U.S.A. At the time of such asexual reproduction the original plant of the new cultivar consisted of a clump of six to seven fans that were phenotypically identical to each other. More specifically, the clump of the new cultivar was removed from the field and the fans were divided. It has been demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are well retained following this asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98When My Sweetheart Returnsxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light, day length, contact with pesticides, etc.
The new cultivar is being marketed beginning in 2002 while bearing the HAPPY EVER APPSTER trademark.